Susurros
by Kyoko-4ever
Summary: Que jamás nos olvidaríamos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. **

**Esto, este fic es una cajita pequeña donde quiero escribir breves momentos, breves sentimientos plasmados en historias. Lo público pues siento la necesidad de hacerlo, de abrir la caja al mundo, de que leyais lo que hay dentro. La título Susurros pues esta palabra representa perfectamente lo que va a a caber aqui dentro. Sólo susurros. **

**Espero os guste pues aquí dejo un pedazito de corazón. **

**

* * *

**

**1. LAST WISH  
**

Cuando te fuiste, yo, vi que ya nada iba a ser como antes.

Se perdió el brillo, y abrazado al último mirar se murió tu párpado. Entre mis lágrimas y mis sollozos murió tu respirar y sólo la calidez de tu viejo cuerpo quedó cuando tu corazón dejó de latir.

Sentí entre mis manos la tibia sangre que de tu herida mortal emanaba. Intenté atraparla, juro y prometo que intenté sujetarla, pero me fue imposible. Escapaba de tu cuerpo, al igual que tu alma.

Te abracé y pedí a nadie que por favor no te llevaran. Besé tus labios mientras se congelaban y se tornaban azules.

Cuando vi tu cuerpo morir, desee que fuera el mío.

Sentí que todo se iba, que era una última mirada compartida. Sentí miedo, temblé los breves instantes que duró ese momento. Te susurré palabras, soñé que nada de esto había pasado y que todo era puro teatro. Desee que te quedaras conmigo.

No pudo ser, voló todo, se terminó.

La muerte fue cruel y te quiso antes de tiempo.

¿Por qué? ¿Dónde quedaron entonces las promesas? ¿Qué dejaste atrás?

¡Aún existía un futuro para los dos!

Recuerdo tus manos cálidas cuando de jóvenes cuidabas de mi, recuerdo miradas compartidas y algo que jamás podré explicar pero que siempre sentí junto a ti. Recuerdo tantas cosas, que al volver atrás la mirada me duele dentro, afectando hasta mi última entraña, revolviendo hasta mi último sentimiento. Algo que jamás se perdió, pues no murió contigo, fue frágil quedándose a este lado del muro, conmigo. Sólo eso, huellas de un pasado dejaste a mi cargo. Un tesoro que no regresarás jamás a por él, que esperarás que yo te lleve, que lo cargue en mis frágiles brazos que no pudieron sujetar tu vida mientras la perdías un día en medio de una calle concurrida del bajo suburbio.

No volverás. Lo sé, años de ausencia me lo han enseñado. Y ahora, sentado delante de un viejo escritorio escribo las cuatro palabras que aún me duelen, pues la herida no sana.

Tengo la ventana abierta, siempre. No por nada en especial, simplemente siempre la dejo abierta de par en par, con las cortinas puestas o sin ellas. Ahora no están y entra un aire frío, me recuerda a ti. Como si te deslizaras entre esas blancas cortinas, como si llegaras suave descendiendo del cielo, recorriendo tus finos pies por el suelo arrastrando una blanca tela. Es como si estuvieras detrás mío, observándome desde lo infranqueable, como si hubieras vuelto.

Sintiendo como si tu mirada se clavara en mí y como tus ojos muertos lloraran mis mismas lágrimas.

Alargando ahora un brazo, intentando tocar algo a lo que no llegarás, pues si de verdad estuvieras aquí jamás habrías muerto.

No. Esa calidez que me envuelve no puedes ser tú, tu no existes aquí desde aquel día, tu mano no puede estar deslizándose por mi espalda, no puedes acariciarme. ¡No estás!

Pero entonces ¿por qué siento esa sensación que sólo pude sentir contigo?

Te esperé, sabía que habías muerto, sin embargo siempre te esperé. Negué la falta de alma de tu cuerpo, aunque lancé sus cenizas al mar. Te vi morir y lo negué. Y ahora puedo sentir un abrazo, y es sólo tu alma, suave y delicada que vuelve a mi, que viene a despedirse.

Si me girara no te vería. Lo sé, por eso cierro los ojos y dejo que pase el tiempo.

Y cuando por fin paro de llorar, sonrío y sé que quizás estás haciendo lo mismo.

Y ya no estás. Te fuiste igual que volviste pero te robaste mis lágrimas y me devolviste la sonrisa que al morir me arrancaste. Y ahora sé que ya nada de ti tengo y que sólo quedo yo en un mundo que había prometido ser nuestro, que ahora sólo será mío y pasará a ser tuyo cuando yo vaya a ti. Cuando la muerte venga a conocerme, cuando la encuentre cara a cara y le sonría, igual que tu.

* * *

**Espero os haya gustado y espero nos leamos en el próximo que pueda escribir. **

**Todos los comentarios seran bien recibidos. **

**Hasta siempre, **

**Kyo * **


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo susurro. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido que publique estos pequeños panfletos en una página de historias...sin embargo para mi siempre será algo más que una simple "página online de historias". Es el viento que se lleva mis palabras. **

**Asi que, si no quereis leerlo, id a otra historia, si en otro caso quereis leerlo solo hacedlo. **

**

* * *

**

**A mi pasado****,  
**

Me desperté un día y vi que todo rastro del niño que fui había desaparecido.

Ya no era el mismo, el tiempo me había llevado por delante. No volvería atrás, dónde había dejado buenos momentos, donde antes creía que mes esperaban muchos más, muchos que soñaba tener, que no tuve.

Vi que todo cambió, que pasaron los años sin que me diera cuenta, navegando por el río sin darme cuenta que el sendero que recorría, que cada tramo sólo lo vería una vez, pues jamás volvería. Bailando cuesta abajo. Sin prestar atención, sintiéndome triste por todas las cosas que no presté atención y ahora jamás sabré que eran.

Que quedó atrás todo y que no existe el andar del revés.

Los que murieron, muertos son. Enterrados en la arena, fuera de todo sendero, ellos yacerán para la eternidad y que jamás tocaré ni un solo músculo de sus antiguos cuerpos ni compartiré más miradas.

Que los minutos que se perdieron no volverán, simplemente lamentaré no haberlos sabido vivir como se merecían.

Los buenos momentos no se repetirán, no van a existir más. Serán recuerdos dulces y amargos en sabor de boca, perdidos entre la memoria de lo que ahora es una versión presente de lo antiguo.

Me llevó, a mi también, la vida y el tiempo por delante. Perdí en el camino y gané al mismo tiempo, llevado por una corriente que me despistó, que me hizo creer que dominaba y que yo decidía.

¡Me engañó cual idiota!

Me confié, en su rumbo sencillo, y mis dedos dejaron correr el agua sin darse cuenta.

Si fuera ahora, la atraparía, la abrazaría y pediría al cielo que no le arrebatasen. Que viviera este momento eterno, pero no puede ser, ¿verdad?

Quién soy yo para parar el tiempo, ¿quién? Por mucho que me agarre con uñas y dientes no voy a detener su paso, me tumbará y pasará por encima de mi, sin importarle mi ruego. Nada impido llorando.

Dentro de unos años, habrá pasado otro tiempo, y pensaré lo mismo. Que lo volvía a perder, que se fue. Que aquello pasado jamás regresa a ti. Se fue como el viento que una vez sentí en mi, hacerme capaz de volar. Con él se fue, el tiempo del ahora y del ayer y con el se irá el tiempo del mañana.

Y con las manos vacías volveré a mirar atrás y una sonrisa triste aflorará en mi boca y temblaré mientras susurraré un adiós.

Adiós,

Taichi Yagami.

* * *

**Sentenciado, el crecer duele. **

**Hasta siempre, **

**M.F. "Kyo*"  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer susurro**

Pensé que jamás nos olvidaríamos.

Yo te quise. Te quise mucho tiempo. Pero las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere, o cree querer. Cuando yo te quise, tú no me querías. Cuando tú me quisiste, yo ya intentaba olvidarte. Y así siempre fue.  
Pero a pesar de todo, prometí que no te olvidaría. Que recordaría tus manos, tus ojos, tus palabras. Que lo recordaría todo. Nunca olvidar, de eso se trataba ¿no? De crecer pero teniendo presente el pasado, de evitar tropezar en las mismas piedras. De caminar acompañado de fantasmas. De fantasmas buenos.  
Creer que en ti siempre encontraría el hogar. El hogar que me escondía, que contigo estaba yo, aunque solo fuera una pequeña parte.

Maduramos. Crecimos como las frutas y nos podrimos a su mismo ritmo, pero prometimos no olvidarnos. Aunque no fuéramos el uno para el otro como todos creían. Más allá de los años, más allá de lo que nos hiciera la vida. De todo eso y más.

Prometimos no olvidarnos.

Pero has pasado por mi lado.

Y no me has reconocido.

Te visto irte y he decidido no decirte nada. Cumplimos con la promesa. No nos olvidamos. No olvidamos lo que éramos. Lo que fuimos. No me reconociste ahora, porque recuerdas como era antes, y ahora ya no soy lo que era. He crecido, termino lentamente, desapareceré en breve. Gracias por no olvidarme.

Gracias porque jamás me has olvidado.


End file.
